Generations
by ericaj318
Summary: A different take on the last moments of the film. KirkxOC eventual. But what does Kirk do if he survives in this new time where the Enterprise has a Captain?
1. Chapter 1

"Science Office Carter," Captain Picard began as he rummaged through the crowd in the ship's lounge, "I am going to beam down to Veridian III to stop Soran and this energy ribbon. Please let Riker know that he has the Comm."

"Captain, with all due respect, I believe I should go with you," Rose Carter replied, "I am very interested in this phenomenon as it is the same one that took Captain James T. Kirk many years ago. Please, sir."

Picard rolled his eyes as he often did when trying to win an argument with his curious lieutenant. He knew he didn't have time in this moment to win so he nodded as he led her to the transporter room where Soran had already left.

The two got on the transporter pad and Picard looked at the crewman working the pads and said, "Engage."

As soon as he executed the order, Rose watched as the world around her faded away in the form of bright lights surrounding her.

When the bright lights faded away from view, they were replaced by a planet that was just desert and mountains, mountains covered in sand.

"Sir, do you see Soran?" Rose asked as she scanned the planet for life with her tricoder.

Picard looked up, holding his hand over his eyes to shield from the bright sun, "There!" he yelled as he pointed up at a large device with what could be described as an antennae pointing toward the sky.

As Rose looked up to see what Picard saw, she also noted a large energy reading on her tricoder. She looked to her left and saw the ribbon coming across the planet like a large wave. "Captain," she said as she pointed in the direction.

Picard sighed as it grew closer, it was too late to stop it, "We are too late."

As the words left the Captain's lips, the ribbon swept over them and they were lost to their world.

Rose saw nothing but black for what felt like ages before light came into her vision once more and she was greeted by the vision of the bridge of the U.S.S. Enterprise 1701-A. She found herself standing next to the large screen at the front of the bridge and she looked around to see she was completely alone in a starship that no longer flew the skies.

Rose took a deep breath and walked over to the science station to see if any of the equipment still worked. Everything was in functioning order but she was alone and very unsure of where she was. She had no idea what happened once someone was pulled into the energy ribbon but she guessed now that it would take a person somewhere they wanted to be. She had always dreamed of being aboard this ship but in her fantasy, James Kirk was there too. She had studied him at the Academy and she was mystified by his work and his way of bending the rules. Her Captain was the complete opposite of Kirk. She loved Picard and would most certainly die for him but there was always going to be apart of her that wondered what it would have been like to serve for Captain James T. Kirk.

As she sat there playing with each item at the different stations of the ship, she didn't even notice when the bay doors to the bridge slid open.

"Lieutenant Carter," she turned as she heard the familiar voice of Captain Picard asking for her attention.

What she saw instead was a man she believed to be dead. She felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop open as she took in the sight before her eyes.

"Captain," she began, finding it difficult to speak, "Is this James Tiberius Kirk?"

The man's lips twitched into a grin as he walked forward and grabbed Rose's hands gently in his own, "I am and it sounds like we need to save the world. Can I count on your help?"

Rose swallowed but her throat was dry, "It would be my honor to serve under your command. My name is Rose Carter and if necessary, I will die for you."

Kirk laughed lightly, "There will certainly be no need for that, Rose. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

The bridge faded from view as Rose noticed they were once again back on Veridian III. "We have to get to the launch and stop it," Picard announced, once they all had their bearings.

"You take care of that and I'll worry about this man...what did you call him?" Kirk replied.

Rose was still unable to fathom Kirk's presence in front of her. "His name is Soren, Captain and I'll aid you in stopping him."

Kirk nodded as he looked at the young girl, "Call me Jim, ok?"

Rose nodded, unsure of what he said as Picard left heading toward the launchpad while she followed Kirk down the side of the mountain toward the man.

"Jim, this man already beat us once so we need to take him by surprise this time. This may be our last chance," Rose said with concern once they were closer and able to make a move.

Kirk looked over and nodded, signaling for her to go around the other way for the element of surprise. Rose nodded as she moved quietly down the side of the mountain so she could climb around and wait to make her move.

Kirk leaped down next to the scientist, "Professor Soren, is it? I'm afraid I can't let you proceed with what you're doing," he announced, his tone jovial, enjoying the action.

"James T. Kirk?" Soren replied with a devious smile, "History says you're dead."

Kirk shrugged as he lunged forward, punching Soren and causing the man to crash down onto the stone ground. Once Soren was down, Rose jumped up from where she was hidden and aimed her phaser at his chest.

"Stay down," she ordered, looking over at Kirk, having a hard time keeping her many emotions in check. She shook it off and tapped on her communication pin, "Captain, we have him. How is your mission?"

"Lieutenant, he has the invisibility shield activated," Picard replied, "Does he have the remote on him?"

Rose paused as she held her phaser and looked at Kirk. He got her signal and looked through the man's pockets for the remote but he didn't find it.

"It's not on him. It must have fallen," Kirk replied, "I'll go look for it."

Rose nodded, "Be careful," she said before she resumed her conversation with Picard, "Captain Kirk is looking for it. We will get back to you."

Rose watched Kirk as he made his way down from where Soren had come. She watched as he walked out, carefully, onto an old damaged bridge. The remote was there. As she looked on, she could see that the bridge was loosening as Kirk stepped further and further onto it. She set her phaser to stun and shot Soren before racing toward the bridge in hopes to get there before it fell and took Kirk with it.

She raced across the planet until she reached the bridge. She stepped out only far enough to reach for his hand.

"Captain, grab my hand," Rose shouted, "This isn't going to hold."

Kirk looked back and nodded as he grabbed the remote and made his way back, slowly. He paused only long enough to activate the cloaking device for Picard before continuing his journey to Rose. Just as the bridge began to buckle more, Rose grabbed his hand and somehow kept them both on the rocky cliff as the bridge crashed down to the bottom.

They took a moment to gather themselves before they looked at eachother.

"Thank you, Rose," Kirk said as he took a deep breath and reached for her hand to shake it once more.

"I will not let Captain Kirk die again. You mean too much to this world," she replied before a deep blush took over her cheeks.

Kirk grinned at her, he'd been alone for the past eighty years, not even knowing, "What are you embarrassed about?" he asked, curiously.

"I spent many years studying you at the Academy and I would be lying if I didn't admit, I've developed a crush on you," she looked away.

Kirk reached around and pulled her face back to him before he leaned forward and gently placed his lips to hers. When he pulled away, he grinned as he saw Rose's eyes were still closed, "You are far too young for me but nothing in this galaxy makes sense."

"That was even more wonderful then I ever could have imagined," she said back, her voice so soft.

"Carter, it's done. We are about to be beamed back aboard the Enterprise," Picard said, interrupting their moment.

"To be continued," Kirk said as he stood, pulling her with him to ready for transport.


End file.
